Horse Whisperer My Foot!
by LittleLawLover
Summary: (Flash Fiction, Law/FemHarry) A so-called horse whisperer is giving Law a lesson on a temperamental horse, when all of a sudden, the horse gallops off into the distance and it's up to this inexperienced rider to hold on and steer the horse to safety.


Horse Whisperer My Foot!

The horse shifted in annoyance to the rider that was on his back. It made Law nervous and annoyed too. He didn't want to be on this thing. And he knew that the horse knew that. The smell of the horse and the saddle was starting to annoy Law's nose. He didn't like anything about this.

"Just show him who's boss," Jon, the suppose to be instructor said to the captain of the Heart Pirates. This man was as self claimed Horse Whisperer. His claim was he could teach any person and any horse to get along just fine.

Despite that, Law got the feeling that this instructor was inexperienced himself. But his crew and his lover, Neo Lyn, had convinced him to get on the large animal anyway. He glanced over at them. They all were already on their horses, riding around the field, having fun. Neo Lyn was having the most fun of all. Her bright blue eyes were shining with joy as she easily guided her white horse around. He wasn't having fun. And he didn't want to have fun. He just wanted to get off of this stupid animal.

"Now," Jon said, "just tap your heels on his side and he'll go for you easily enough."

Reluctantly, the grouchy captain of the Heart Pirates tapped his heels against the horse's side. The horse shook his head. He tapped his boots again. Finally the horse took off. Slowly, the horse moved farther into the field. Law thought that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't going to be a bad thing after all. He thought too soon.

Just then the horse decided it wanted to run instead of walk. And run fast. The horse bolted away from the barn. Law, out of reflect, tightened his hold on the reins and the saddle horn.

"Stop him!" Jon called. "Stop him!"

"That's not helpful at all!" Law hissed back over his shoulder.

"Captain!" Penguin called out.

"You're going into the forest!" Shachi added.

"Still not helpful!" Law growled. He pulled back on the reins once he remembered that's what he was suppose to do to stop this animal. But the horse had other plans. He still ran, ignoring Law's commands. "You stupid horse! That's supposed to stop you! I'm going to kill that instructor when I get back! Then I'm going to kill you!"

The horse whinnied and continued on thundering through the forest.

Law hung on for dear life. The forest blurring into a messy shade of greys, browned, and greens as he ducked limbs and leaves. He had no idea where this horse was going. He had no idea when this horse was going to stop. He had no idea how and why he even let his moronic crew talk him into this. They were going to pay later. Oh, they were going to _pay_. Several, painful revenge plots filtered into his head at that point.

Suddenly, sounds of splashing brought Law back to his current situation. His plots for revenge replaced with a sickening sense of dread when he realized the horse was running through a creek. Then the horse began to slow down.

"Oh, no!" Law cried out. "Don't you dare!"

But like before, the horse didn't listen to him and laid down in the water.

"I'm going to kill you!" Law hissed again. He managed to slip his almost trapped boot out from underneath the horse. He stood up. Glaring sharply at the horse, he lifted his hand. His Room slowly formed under his hand. More thundering horse hooves and calls for him, causing him to turned to the noise.

"There you are," Jon said from a top his own his. "I told you to stop him."

Law just glared at the man.

"Oh no," Bepo said, easily knowing what the look his captain held meant for them all.

"We better get out of her," Penguin said, slowly backing his horse away.

Neo Lyn was the only one who remained calmed. She knew no matter what, Law wouldn't hurt her or use his powers on her unless it was necessary. She was safe, unlike the rest of the crew.

"No kidding!" Shachi squeaked.

But it was too late. Law had formed his Room over them all. Birds scattered, deer jumped, squirrels stopped chewing their nuts, and nature itself paused when several scared voices rang out into the air.

I know Law could have used his Room to get off the horse, but that wouldn't have been any fun at all. So it didn't happen until the end.


End file.
